The present invention relates to windows, and more particularly to windows known as door lights adapted for mounting in doors.
A door light is a window assembly that is adapted for installation within a door. Door lights are available in a wide variety of sizes and shapes, and come in two basic designs--fixed and ventilated. A fixed door light supports a stationary panel of window glass, while a ventilated door light supports a panel of window glass in a movable sash.
Exterior doors, and consequently door lights installed therein, are part of the "building envelope", which essentially includes those elements that compose the exterior of the building. As part of the building envelope, door lights are subjected to a variety of weather extremes. Accordingly, an increasing number of localities are increasing the structural standards applicable to door lights. In particular, many localities are adopting ordinances that include strenuous impact standards which retire a door light to withstand the impact of a missile driven by the high winds of a hurricane or tornado. The prior art does not provide a door light that complies with these stringent impact retirements.
Even in the absence of hurricane conditions, it is often desirable to have a door light of increased strength and durability. For example, conventional door lights often do not meet retirements for commercial applications.